


The Kiss of Death

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, New Relationship, quakerider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Robbie is certain his relationship with Daisy is doomed before it starts. But is it?





	The Kiss of Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).

> This was written for @aosficnet2 Promptober day 19 - Kiss of Death/Life. Prompted by @soulofevil
> 
> Thanks for the prompt! Hope you enjoy! ❤️

Robbie Reyes knew there was one reason he was still here — to protect his brother or die trying. Of course, the Rider was a constant reminder that he had already died once, so maybe he wasn’t perfect at this whole protection thing.

But everything else beyond the fire burning inside him was nothing more than a distraction. Which was why he did his best to push Daisy away. But the harder he pushed, the harder she pushed back. 

It happened in a million different ways. Her constant presence. The way she never gave up. Never gave up on him. 

But he needed the distance between them. He needed to stay focused. And if he let himself feel again, it would be the end of the existence he created. The Rider didn’t care who was in the way when it came to taking vengeance and he didn’t want her caught in the crossfire. Even if she was clearly capable of taking care of herself. And Gabe needed him too. His brother deserved the chance to live his life, the life that Robbie had been willing to sacrifice his for. It would just be selfish to want to trade now. 

But he was selfish. So he let her get closer. Let her pull him in. He wanted to learn everything about her. He could sense her pain and wanted to help ease it, as ridiculous as that might sound. He couldn’t even handle his own pain, so why did he think he could help her?

But the more time they spent together, the harder it got to remember why he wasn’t supposed to be with her. She spent her evenings with him and Gabe. He helped her team. And right when he knew things were going too far, he tried to step back — but it was too late. She was too close and his body moved towards hers without conscious thought, seeking comfort, seeking life, seeking love.

As their lips met, he could feel her body against his. She was warm and solid — and alive. So different from how he’d felt for so long. He could feel her warmth spreading into him as he pulled her closer. 

When they finally parted, he gave her a rare smile. 

“What’s that for?” she asked, confusion written all over her face. 

“Nothing, mi amor.”

But everything had changed. He had thought getting closer to her would be the kiss of death. But it turned out that kissing her had been the kiss of life instead.


End file.
